this sucks
by happypigs101
Summary: what happens after cammie leave gallagher? picks up where GG4 left off in my mind. spoliers dont read if you havent read GG4. story better than summery
1. Chapter 1

**disclamer i do not own the gallagher series or the charecters ally carter does**

**this is my first fanfic so i really hope you like it**

**please R&R id appreciate it**

**oooo & sorry if i misspell anything because i cant spell even on the computer sorry truly i am**

Cammies POV

It was a normal day at Gallagher girl for exceptional young women. Or at least as normal as one gets here and well if you're at Gallagher and I'm not. You see I haven't been at Gallagher for three months and it really sucks. I mean it's my favorite place in the world. Who wouldn't want to be there? Anyway back to the reason I'm not. Well I ran away. Crazy, right? No, maybe not. If it was crazy I wouldn't have done it. I mean the COC is after me for information I may or may not have. But when Zach mentioned running away it wasn't completely crazy. Or again I wouldn't have done it.

In the three months I've been away I've done nothing but get a different look. My hair is now a dark brown like almost black but not quite. I wear contacts too the ones that make your eyes different colors. They are also brown.

I volunteer at the Humane Society now too. I've always wanted a dog but well I'm a spy we can't have everything.

I go to a new school and have a completely new life. And it sucks. I mean its horrible being chased by the COC and all. I don't want to be caught or anything but damn give a girl a break. Let her live for crying out loud. I'm frickin sixteen. I don't want to be chased it's completely mental.

"Miss," said the bus driver awakening me from my thoughts.

"Yes."

"Um this is the last stop so um."

"Oh ok thank you." And with that I got off the bus to find a broken window in my apartment. "Well now that can't be good."

"Did you say something miss."

Shit I said that aloud. "Um yeah everything's wonderful thank you." And I hopped the last step on the bus to find who knows what.

**i hope you liked my story so far pleaseeeee review it would mean a lot!**


	2. AN:sorry

**I'm so sorry I haven't updated in forever ok I got grounded and I have writers block but you don't wanna here my excuses you wanna read my story(I hope). Umm this isn't a post and I'm terribly sorry *slaps myself* you can hate me I'm sooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry I feel bad but you don't care your probably like lady just write the story so we can read it already well if anyone's still reading it *looks hopeful* any way I just wanted to say sorry. Good news my school gets out soon so I'll be able to write more yeyeyeyeyeyey I'm excited ok I'm thinking the next chapter will be in Zachs point of view. Thank you if your still reading I'm sorry ooooooo and thank you to:**

**Shae lyn:**** you were my first reviewer sooo thank you!**

**HappyInsideGirl****: that was nice of you to say so thank you!**

**Peanut****: I'm tryin to update I really am or now I'm tryin at least soo thank you!**

**Mutant baby walrus****: I like your name by the way just thought you should know and thank you!**

**That's all I have to say so thank you stick with me please!**


	3. Chapter 2

**kay soo im back and i finally thought of something its not very long i know but you'll have to wait for chapter 3 coming sooon like way sooner then this chapter i hope you like it thanks to everyone that reviewed it made my day and i might make my one-shot into a story i havent decided yet ;)**

**disclaimer: obviously i dont own the GG series buttt that would be sweet if i did!jkkk its probably better tha AC's writin them and not me anywho enjoy!**

You now when your in pain and there's no way out. It's like that when you run away.

So now I was faced with two options I could go in my apartment and find whatever or whoever had the nerve to break my window. Even though I'm pretty sure it was the COC. Or I could run away and not look back. I didn't want to deal with this shit any more. Someone was going to find me eventually so I went with option one.

As I climbed the stairs realization washed over me. This was it. Someone did find me. Not very chameleonish of me now is it?

I entered my room and found it trashed. My sheets were on the floor and my chair was turned upside down. There was no way in hell I would get it all cleaned up. It was that messy.

I must have stood there for five minutes before I heard the laughter. It was a forced chuckle, like they didn't find this situation amusing at all. that's ok because neither did I.

I braced myself for a fight. But when I turned around I couldn't believe my eyes. There was someone standing there. Someone I hoped I would never see again. They really scared me too, looking down at me with a malicious, twisted smile on their lips. I hissed a quick "get out" before the war broke out in the living room of my apartment or the war i thought would come. If only it would have.

**hope you liked it sorry its sooooooooooooooooo short :( im tryin though this was more of a really short filler :)**

**pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee review it would mean a lot!**


	4. Chapter 3

**hehehehe told ya i'd uptdate this chapter faster. then again i would have felt bad if i wouldnt of. having not updated in a while. tada im gettin better. yey**

**disclaimer: i still dont own the GG series.**

ZACH, ZACH, ZACH found me, ZACH was in my apartment, and ZACH looked pissed.

"How the hell did you find me?"

"Well it wasn't too hard because never really could let go could ya." His eyes had so much hate and hurt and betrayal in them. I felt so bad. That's why I never wanted to see him again. I was sure that when I saw everyone it wouldn't be hugs and laughter. But screams and punches.

"Obviously I wasn't the only one that couldn't let go Zach, or are you on vacation and just happened to find out where I lived?"

"No, I'm not on vacation Cameron, but I'm not following you either. Your mom has been sending me to the COC headquarters trying to lead them off your trail."

"What trail? I've been here the entire time."

He looked shocked, truly taken back, "Really?"

"Yes," I said slowly, "why? What am I missing here?"

"Someone's been using your code name trying to lure your mom outta Gallagher."

I nearly fainted, it made so much sense. The almost tails, being watched, the scary e-mails. "Oh my god," was all I managed to get out before I ran into my room and started packing leaving zach staring after me in disbelief.

**pleaseeeeeeeeeeeee review just click the little butten at the bottom in blue labled review it would mean a lot!**


End file.
